Tudo em mim é você
by noe10
Summary: "Ela precisava confiar que o que as unia era forte e especial. Elas se amavam." (One-Shot - Achele)


– Será que diabos você pode me explicar o que significa isso?

Dianna que estava concentrada em verificar qual vestido lhe cairia melhor para o jantar da revista de moda da qual fazia parceria, levou a mão ao peito ao se dar conta da presença tempestuosa de Lea em seu quarto. Depois de recomposta olhou para o jornal que Lea apontava e o viu jogado justamente em cima do seu vestido arrumado.

– Não entendo. Tenho que explicar o quê? - Perguntou Dianna se fazendo de desentendida, mas em seu íntimo consciente do que aquela indagação feita pela morena significava. Ela tinha visto a notícia logo que acessou a internet pela manhã. Logo em seguida sendo avisada pelo seu agente.

– Ah não entende. Pois me deixe lhe fazer entender. - Impacientou-se Lea pegando o jornal e com um sorriso totalmente irônico deu início à leitura de um dos destaques do colunista mais fofoqueiro da principal página de celebridades:

_– __Meus lindos leitores fofinhos. Estou dando pulos de níveis 'canguristicos' de felicidade. Oh, God! Vejam só. Fontes seguríssimas confirmaram para mim ontem exatamente às cinco e meia da tarde (e devo dizer que isso aconteceu durante meu chá das cinco, o que me deixou bastante irritado) que a loirinha que interpreta a cherry maldosa Quinn Fabray de série Glee Dianna Agron e o ator bonitão de Gossip Girl, ex de leighton Meester, Sebastian Stan voltaram a estar juntinhos e estão mais apaixonados ainda. É isso mesmo que vocês leram. Eles que anunciaram estar separados dias atrás reacenderam novamente a paixão e PASMEM... parece que já estão até pensando em planos para casamento. Nossa que rápido não? Essa paixão dos dois é de proporções homéricaaaas... para quem não se lembra eles tinham terminado porque..._

_–_ Lea, pode parar? Não precisa continuar lendo esse texto mentiroso, sensacionalista e ridículo. - Pediu Dianna indignada com aquele absurdo. Esses colunistas de fofocas não tem mais nada para fazerem na vida do que estarem escrevendo tantas baboseiras?

– Sim, eu paro. Porque tenho vontade de vomitar. Você pode imaginar qual foi minha reação ao ler isso hoje no meu perfeito café da manhã? - Indagou a morena jogando o jornal pela janela na direção da piscina que ficava abaixo e próximo ao quarto da loira.

– Lea. Que merda. A piscina foi limpa ontem. - Reclamava Dianna correndo na direção do parapeito da janela vendo o jornal se dissolvendo na água límpida e azul da sua linda piscina.

– Dianna ainda estou sem minha explicação. Ou será que ter lido a notícia já foi o suficiente. Vamos. Diga. Porque isso foi uma bela apunhalada nas minhas costas.

– Não é que você está pensando.

– Ah não? - Respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha em direção a loira.

Dianna suspirou profundamente. Ela estava cansada. O ano de 2011 estava chegando ao fim, mas continuava em uma correria entre viagens, entrevistas e ensaios que exigia um esforço físico e mental muito grande para a atriz, e nem sequer teve um período considerável de descanso para poder voltar a gravar a série, que também exigia muitas horas de trabalho. E ainda tinha que lidar com as exigências de Thor, seu agente, para que mante-se uma imagem de princesa diante da imprensa. Ela odiava se submeter a isso. Mas era de igual opinião que seria importante manter as aparências para ter crédito em Hollywood.

Passando as mãos nos cabelos, olhou para Lea, que a seguia encarando e suplicando por uma resposta. Os olhos da morena estavam começando a marejar e sentia que a qualquer momento ela iria desabar e entrar em um colapso nervoso. Aquilo a incomodou profundamente, por que Lea era um dos seus bens mais preciosos.

Não suportava ver a morena sofrer, sentia-se impotente e perdida quando isso acontecia. Mas ao mesmo tempo uma ira a tomava por ver que Lea acreditava em um estúpido jornal mentiroso. Era como se a morena não confiasse nela. Dias atrás tinha terminado com Sebastian, isso era verdade, e tudo tinha sido por causa da morena. Ela não suportou a saudade que consumiu seu peito desde que terminaram a relação de indas e vindas que havia começado três anos atrás. Depois de conversarem por dias sobre o futuro delas, completamente apaixonadas, decidiram se dar mais uma chance. Se queriam em demasiado. Não pudiam fugir do sentimento. E agora surgia essa falsa mentira pra perturbar a paz que buscavam.

– Você realmente vai acreditar no que está escrito ai? - Perguntou a atriz com sua voz rouca e doce, e que imediatamente surtiu o efeito esperado. Por que viu Lea se desarmando de sua pose dura levando as mãos ao rosto. Seu coração se apertou e correu para abraçá-la.

– Linda. Meu coração é inteiramente seu. - Sussurrou Dianna aos ouvidos de Lea e com suas mãos acariciou as costas da morena.

– Então de onde surgiu isso? - Perguntou com um fio de voz. Dianna era a coisa mais importante que Lea tinha e só de imaginar perdê-la, lhe doía a alma.

Se afastando dos braços da morena, mais uma vez suspirou e voltou seu olhar para os vestidos estendidos na cama.

– Você sabe... muitas pessoas sabem de nós e não gostam... e saem plantando esses rumores.

– Não me importa. Eu quero que você desminta essa merda imediatamente.

– Uau!

– Quê?

– Você é muito mandona. Não gosto. - Dianna olhou divertida para Lea e soltou um beijo de ar em sua direção. - Qual você acha que devo usar hoje a noite amor? - Perguntou apontando para os vestidos enquanto ia ao banheiro.

– Você fica maravilhosa em todos. Mas não quero que use nenhum. - Respondeu Lea chateada. Aquela notícia a deixou com a adrenalina a mil de tanta raiva que sentiu. Mas como sempre Dianna a acalmou. Queria ficar grudada a namorada. Odiava que Dianna fosse sair sem ela.

– Você está querendo me dizer que devo ir nua? - Dianna travessa voltou ao quarto.

– Não. Estou querendo dizer que te quero nua a noite inteira só pra mim.

Dianna gargalhou e Lea aproveitou para abraçar a loira por trás enquanto essa começava a se maquiar.

– Amor? - Lea deu um beijo na nuca de sua namorada.

– Hum.

– Você irá desmentir essa notícia sim?

– Thor já está cuidando disso.

Uma tensão caiu sobre a morena. Ela sabia que esses rumores agradavam o agente de Dianna. Já que ele não via com bons olhos o romance das duas. Se depender dele, Dianna será como Grace Kelly ou Audrey Hepburn. Duas grandes estrelas do cinema com carreiras brilhantes, que não criaram nenhum tipo de escândalos com o quais pudessem denegrir a imagem de verdadeiras damas americanas que construíram.

Dianna percebeu o corpo de Lea tensionar. Terminou a maquiagem e virou-se a fim de encarar a morena.

– Na primeira oportunidade que tiver negarei Lea. Embora você saiba que não gosto de falar sobre minha vida pessoal com a imprensa. Mas pra te acalmar, farei isso. - Dianna apertou Lea em um abraço forte e beijou ternamente os lábios da morena.

Lea sentiu-se mal por aquilo. Não queria que Dianna fosse obrigada a fazer algo contra sua vontade. Depois de pensar a morena decidiu que não importava o quanto a imprensa inventasse mentiras sobre ambas. Ela precisava confiar que o que as unia era forte e especial. Elas se amavam.

– Não precisa meu amor. Deixa isso com a sua assessoria e vamos seguir em frente. - Dianna sorriu com doçura e deu mais outro beijo nos lábios de sua namorada.

– Te amo. - Sussurrou a loira acarinhando o rosto moreno e macio de Lea.

– Eu te amo mais. - Respondeu derretida pela sua mulher.

– Preciso colocar o vestido. - Anúncio Dianna caminhando em direção a cama. - Já decidi, vou com esse, gostou? - Interrogou a loira levantando o vestido Marchesa para que a morena opinasse.

– É perfeito.

Dianna sorriu e colocou o vestido com todo o cuidado e depois virou-se de costa na direção de Lea para que ela subisse o zíper. Quando terminou a morena a abraçou e beijou sensualmente a nuca da loira.

– Espero que esse jantar passe rápido, por que vou estar aqui na cama te esperando pra completar sua noite. - Sussurou Lea passando seus braços pela cintura e pressionando seu quadril junto ao traseiro da loira.

Dianna arqueou a cabeça perdendo o folêgo diante daquela atitude sensual de Lea.

– Estarei contando os segundos pra voltar pros seus braços, meu amor.

E por alguns minutos as duas se perderam em carícias, palavras sussurradas e beijos molhados.

Para que logo em seguida Dianna terminasse de se arrumar e Lea fosse preparar sua ducha afim de diminuir o fogo que sentia arder pelo seu corpo inteiro.


End file.
